


南山南

by zhmoonlit



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhmoonlit/pseuds/zhmoonlit
Summary: 架空AU





	1. Chapter 1

一九八三年的冬天来得有些早，随着第一场雪落下，气温迅速降至冰点以下。  
短短几天，厚重的积雪便覆盖了苏联的大半国土。  
这片土地的冬季总是难熬，她在战争时期折磨敌人，拖慢了侵略者进攻的步伐，却也同样在和平时期煎熬着生活在这片土地上的人民。  
随着时间的推移，黑夜开始变得越来越漫长，白昼爷则愈发短暂。  
房屋、道路和森林皆被掩于新雪之下,城市乡野渐渐变得寂静无声,仿佛在流淌的时光中凝固了一般。  
皑皑白雪映衬着挺拔修长的白桦树、蜿蜒曲折的乡间小道，在那些弥足珍贵的白日里看起来就像是一副美轮美奂的淡彩画，带着股从容淡然的诗情画意。  
远离列宁格勒市区的边远郊区有一座不大的村镇，整个村子的居民加起来也只有五、六十人。  
说是远郊，其实不过是由于离村子最近的大城市便是列宁格勒而已。从村庄到列宁格勒真正意义上的市郊，即便是在天气晴好的夏季，一路搭车也需要两天左右。  
至于道路积雪泥泞的早春时节，若是运气不好遇上车子陷进泥地的糟糕状况，三、四天都未必能顺利抵达目的地。

此刻，在村子边缘的一处破旧房屋里，一名中年女子半躺在床铺上，她的身上盖着一条厚厚的毯子。  
看得出毯子很是有些年头，原本鲜艳的印花已被洗得褪去了大半颜色，微微泛着黄，破损的边角上还有不少缝补的痕迹，歪歪扭扭的针脚如同孩童涂鸦的线条，散乱地纠缠在一起。  
女人的脸上依稀还能看出些年轻时美艳容姿的影子，杂乱铺散在靠枕上的头发却大半已是灰白的颜色。  
她神色憔悴、满面病容，惟独一双眼睛异常有神，衬着苍白枯瘦的脸庞显得尤为怪异。  
那双眼睛现在正凝视着坐在床沿的男孩，如果视线能有重量，那目光该是沉甸甸地落在男孩的肩头。  
男孩看起来约莫四岁，白净的脸上一双绿色的眼睛犹如上等的祖母绿宝石，纯粹得没有一丝杂质。  
幼小的年纪使他尚且无法真正理解眼前的一切究竟意味着什么，然而本能感受到的不安促使他下意识地伸手攥住了一缕散在床上的灰发。  
那双天真懵懂的眼睛睁得大大的，目不转睛地回望向半卧在床的女子。  
飘摇的烛光下，男孩一头浓密的浅栗色头发仿佛笼上了一层淡淡的金光。  
女人仔细地用目光描摹着男孩的眉眼，眼里满是眷恋不舍，像是要将那副面容牢牢印在眼底、刻于心上。  
她蠕动着嘴唇，大约是想说些什么，虚弱已极的身体却令她力不从心。半饷，她的视线移向站在男孩身后的那名大约十六、七岁的少年。  
少年微低着头，并未迎向女人的目光。  
女人注视着少年搭在男孩肩上、以一种保护性的姿态将男孩半圈在怀里的右手，也不知是否想到些什么，她缓缓闭上眼睛，似是终于释怀。  
“弗拉基米尔。”  
少年瞬间抬起头，望向声音传来的方向。  
床尾附近烛火照亮不到的阴影里，走出了一位须发皆白的老者，从头到脚的黑色衣饰让他的身影方才完全融进了身后的黑暗里。  
少年向后退开一步，侧身将老者让到床前，“司祭阁下。”  
老者从怀里取出一枚十字架，金质的架身与镶嵌其上的宝石即便在昏暗的室内依然璀璨夺目，少年却只感到了它散发出的寒意，那是死亡散发出的温度，冰冷彻骨。  
“我的短暂的有罪的日子，”老者将十字架贴上女子的嘴唇，他的声音低沉和缓，如暮霭丧钟，回荡在狭小的屋子里，“就像雨滴一样，已经慢慢消失了，主啊，求你拯救我。”  
中年女子紧绷的身体渐渐放松，深锁的眉宇和紧抿的唇角都舒展开来。  
她吐出最后一口温热的呼吸，沉入永恒的睡梦，此后尘世间的纷繁俗事再不能让她烦忧痛苦。  
老者垂下视线，脸上的神情悲悯又哀伤。  
少年则几乎在女子合眼的刹那，抬起左手遮挡住了男孩的视线。  
男孩毕竟年纪尚小，或许是以为少年在和他玩游戏，他的注意力很快转移到了少年身上。  
他松开了握于手中的发束，两只手转而去拨弄少年挡在面前的手指。  
少年低声接上了老者的祈祷词，“我祈求你的庇护，求你怜悯拯救我的灵魂免受一切恐惧，摆脱邪灵的控制，不受痛苦折磨……”  
从始至终，少年都未曾松开搂在男孩肩上的那只手。他扭头望向窗外，屋外的世界仍是一片暗沉。列宁格勒的冬夜如此漫长，长得仿佛没有尽头。


	2. Chapter 2

生活仍要继续，死亡带来的阴郁随着时间的推移慢慢淡去，可惜谁都没有料到平静的生活竟然只维持了如此短暂的时间就被再次打破。  
若是仔细回想，一切早有端倪。  
自从男孩的母亲过世，司祭原本就不甚健康的身体状况更是每况愈下，但弗拉基米尔没有想到这一天会来得这么快。  
两年不到的时间，他便得再次面对一场葬礼，迎来一次送别。  
这一次，轮到他亲手为司祭送葬。  
“德米特里，准备好了？”  
男孩不说话，只点点头，一只手紧紧攥着他的衣角。  
弗拉基米尔点燃了手里的香炉，原本按照正教的规程，他是没有资格做所有这些的，司祭身后的祈祷和仪式都应该由神职人员进行，然而现实情况不允许，只能事急从权。  
但是德米特里在这儿，想必对于司祭来说也已足够了。  
“请求贞洁的圣母和所有先辈圣徒，一同向掌管生者与逝者的耶稣基督祈祷，让逝者的灵魂与圣徒为伴，同义人为伍。”  
弗拉基米尔低声吟唱着祈祷的祭文，长长的银链从他掌间垂落下去，连接在银链末端的香炉来回摆荡，袅袅的香气随之飘散开来。  
男孩稚嫩的嗓音很快与弗拉基米尔的合在一处，又被吹散在风里，“我们的主，给您逝去的仆人，我们永远怀念的人以永恒记忆……”  
一时之间，时光仿佛在弗拉基米尔眼前倒流，他仍旧清晰地记得两年前的那个雪夜，他抱着年幼的德米特里，亲眼目睹司祭如何将男孩的母亲埋葬。  
那天的雪从白天起就未停过，入夜之后天气愈发寒冷。  
凛冽的寒风裹胁纷飞的雪粒砸在弗拉基米尔脸上，冰冷的风让他裸露在外的皮肤迅速失去知觉。  
德米特里被他用斗篷仔细地包裹起来，抱在怀里。  
男孩把头靠在他的颈窝，有些打瞌睡，暖暖的呼吸吹拂在他的脖子上，如同雀鸟煽动羽翼掀起的微风，微不足道却无法忽略，这一星温度仿佛是世间最后的温暖，令弗拉基米尔觉得自己还活着，生活仍会继续下去。  
那一晚的月亮格外明亮，惨白的月光落在积雪上更显凄凉，森林中除了风雪声，只剩下司祭祈祷的声音。  
银白的世界里，司祭背脊挺直，如同一株枯瘦的老树茕茕孑立于荒野之上。  
那一刻，弗拉基米尔觉得似乎只有怀里的男孩是唯一温暖真实的存在，而彼时的德米特里尚未意识到自己究竟失去了什么。  
流淌而去的时光，于德米特里是朝阳，对于年逾古稀的司祭却是落日余晖、是蜡烛最后的一息火光。  
当年能轻易搂在怀里的孩子现在抱起来已经有些费劲，这个年纪正是长身体的时候，像是早春抽枝的树苗，一个转眼，男孩的身量就又窜高了一截。  
当年，他将德米特里抱在怀里，和司祭一起，与男孩的母亲道别。如今，男孩站在他身旁，他们俩一起为司祭送行。  
葬礼快结束的时候天上飘起了雪，纷纷扬扬的雪花落下来，与记忆里的那个冬日如此相像。  
低下头，弗拉基米尔看着站在他身边的德米特里，男孩穿着厚重的冬衣，脸上却依然没有多少血色，他看见男孩眼里的水光，也明白男孩的倔犟。  
弗拉基米尔伸出手，将男孩攥着他衣角的那只手握进自己手心里。  
男孩的手冰一样冷，弗拉基米尔能做的唯有将手握得更紧些，寄望于自己的体温能温暖男孩的手。  
仪式完成后，他们长久地伫立在那一方隆起的土堆前，月光静静洒落下来，弗拉基米尔凝视着雪地上他们互相依偎在一起的影子，感到了前所未有的迷惘。  
自此刻起，德米特里能够依靠的就只剩他了，而他不确定自己是否能够做到足够好。  
“沃瓦……”德米特里摇了摇他们握在一起的那只手。  
弗拉基米尔从自己的思绪里惊醒过来，“我在。”  
“你也会离开我吗？”  
“为什么会这么想？”弗拉基米尔半跪下来，让德米特里能够平视他的眼睛。  
“我叫你沃瓦，可你从不叫我季玛。”男孩望着他的眼里满是不安与脆弱，盈盈的水色在那双绿色的眼瞳里积聚起来，声音里带上了隐隐的哭腔，“你总是叫我德米特里，阿廖沙叔叔也是这样。”  
弗拉基米尔替男孩紧了紧围在脖子上的围巾，列宁格勒的冬季实在太冷了，他有些分心地担忧在树林里站这么久会不会让德米特里冻感冒，“这两者之间有什么关系？”  
“阿廖沙叔叔叫我德米特里，他离开了。你也叫我德米特里，是不是你要会离开？”男孩执拗地要求一个答案，泪水终于从他的眼眶里滚落下来，“我喜欢沃瓦啊……不要离开我好不好？”  
弗拉基米尔顿时慌了手脚，在他的印象里，德米特里自从记事起就再没有在他面前哭过，他慌忙将男孩一把搂到怀里，轻轻拍打他的背脊，就像男孩小时候他常做的那样。  
“我保证会乖乖的，会听沃瓦的话，等我长大，就换我保护沃瓦，”男孩紧紧抓住他的衣襟，再也无法忍耐般地在他怀里放声大哭，“所以，不要离开我，好不好？”  
“季玛，”弗拉基米尔搂紧男孩颤抖的身体，觉得心脏都疼了起来，“别再哭了，我不会离开你，永远不会。我发誓。”


	3. Chapter 3

理想总是美好的，可惜现实往往并非如此。  
德米特里就读的学校同样位于市区，然而弗拉基米尔就读的列宁格勒大学距离德米特里所在的学校非常远，往返一次需要近三个小时。  
大学的时间安排的确相对灵活宽裕，然而法学院的课业并不轻松。  
弗拉基米尔不得不让德米特里借宿在学校老师的家中，周末再去接他一起回家——他们在市区近郊租住的一间狭小又破旧的公寓，也是他们临时的“家”。  
每周五，弗拉基米尔都会早早离开学校，赶去德米特里的学校等他下课。  
每到这一天，男孩一踏出校门便开始环顾四周，一等看见弗拉基米尔的身影，男孩就会一边叫嚷着“沃瓦——”一边飞奔向弗拉基米尔，再用力扑进他的怀里。  
德米特里的学校离他们住的地方有段不算短的距离，夏、秋两季还好，冬季积雪的道路和极其漫长的黑夜则让弗拉基米尔多少觉得有些头疼。  
他们住的地方有些偏僻，市政府的铲雪工人常常遗漏了通往的这个居民区的小路，德米特里身量不高，往往没走出多远就累出一头汗。  
后来，弗拉基米尔索性每次都背着男孩走过积雪最深的那段路，他倒是不介意一路把男孩背回家，偏偏男孩执意不肯。  
再后来，为了让德米特里打发路上的无聊时间，弗拉基米尔渐渐养成了准备糖果或是点心的习惯。  
趴在弗拉基米尔背上用胳膊勾着他脖子的男孩一样不肯安分，总是晃荡着两条腿，将掰开的点心或是剥去包装的糖果塞进弗拉基米尔嘴里。  
不论弗拉基米尔说多少次自己不爱吃甜食，都没能让德米特里放弃那么做。男孩从不反驳他，只是就那么沉默坚持地举着手腕，直到弗拉基米尔妥协，张嘴吃下他喂到嘴巴的各色零食。  
弗拉基米尔听着男孩在他耳边发出的笑声，慢慢不再试图拒绝男孩的举动，以至于一个冬季过去，那些吃食倒有一小半最后是进了他的肚子。  
此时的他们谁都不知道，不远的将来他们即将迎来漫长的分别。  
在未来的那些日子里，他们天南地北、聚少离多，而当他们再次一同踏上这段归家路，一切已然天翻地覆。

四年后，二十三岁的弗拉基米尔大学毕业，进入克格勃培训学校。  
四年里，男孩的身量又蹿高了不少，脸上的稚气逐渐褪去，与其说是男孩，不如说他已成长为翩翩少年。  
但是在弗拉基米尔眼里，德米特里依旧是那个需要他照顾的孩子，是那个喜欢粘在他身边、用软糯的声音叫他“沃瓦”的男孩。  
中学的第一个开学典礼，对于德米特里来说自然具有特殊的意义。  
弗拉基米尔为此特意提前好几个月就向学校打了申请报告，一路紧赶慢赶，才堪堪赶上典礼。  
然而时间仓促，他甚至无法等到男孩生日的那一天亲口对他说一句生日快乐，就不得不再次启程离开。  
道别的时候，弗拉基米尔半跪在地上给了男孩最后一个拥抱，祝他在未来的一年里身体健康、学业顺利。  
趁着弗拉基米尔松开拥抱还未来得及起身，男孩双手捧住青年的脸颊，亲吻他的额头，郑重其事地用那尚且稚嫩的童音许下诺言，“我会为你祈祷，瓦洛佳，愿神的荣光与你同在。”  
我也与你同在，我一定会保护你。  
这是第一次，德米特里不再称呼他“沃瓦”，而是叫他“瓦洛佳”。  
对此，弗拉基米尔并未在意，称呼而已，不是什么大不了的事情，德米特里高兴便好。  
“我也是，季玛，我也是。”他直视着男孩祖母绿一般的眼睛，语声坚定，“我永远为你的幸福祈祷。”  
时局正变得越来越不稳定，弗拉基米尔不知道这个国家最终将走向何方，他也看不清自己脚下的道路将会把他们带往何处。他希望能让德米特里自己选择未来的道路、选择想成为怎样的人，可司祭在临终前逼他立下的誓言令他无法说出真相。  
那一天，在司祭的病榻前，他用自己的生命以及自己母亲的荣誉起誓，绝不会对德米特里透露那段过往历史的真相，一个字都不。  
再给他一些时间吧……  
也许很快，他就会知道，知道该怎样选择。


	4. Chapter 4

校园毕竟是一个相对封闭稳定的环境，加之弗拉基米尔特意选择了一所寄宿制学校，纵然社会动荡的巨大涟漪开始波及到生活的方方面面，身在学校的德米特里能感受到的不过是变革溅起是些许水花。  
也正是在德米特里进入中学这一年，从波兰开始的变革之风逐渐吹遍整个东欧。  
德米特里即将升入两年级的那一年春天，出于种种因缘际会，弗拉基米尔从克格勃学校转入了空军体系。  
这几年间的每一次休假，他都选择了回家——他与德米特里共同的家。  
笼罩着整个国家的动荡不安的气氛也同样影响着弗拉基米尔，那种令人焦虑的紧迫感不停地催促他，去做些什么，以便应对将要到来的未知。  
慢慢的，他不再将德米特里视为一个孩童，而是将他当作一个有着自己独立见解的成年人，有意识地将世界的另一面展现在德米特里眼前。  
即便是变革的水花，它们也确然落入了少年的眼里，弗拉基米尔认为世界究竟是何种模样，该由德米特里自己去认识、去揣摩。  
弗拉基米尔从不觉得一味保护是正确的做法，他开始放手，让德米特里自己去摸索感受生活的艰辛不易。  
于是，经济的持续滑坡与人民日益困苦的生活对德米特里来说，不再只是报纸上的新闻、老师口中的谈论话题，而是有着真切感受的生活体验。  
这一年的年末，身在军营的弗拉基米尔从广播里听到了分裂了四十多年的东、西德合二为一，完成统一的新闻播报。  
那一刻，他仿佛听见国家这座高楼大厦发出的恐怖吱呀声，那是倾倒前痛苦挣扎的呻吟。曾经以为永远不会沉没的巨轮已然即将翻覆，他明白必须做出决定的时刻已经近在眼前。  
德米特里升入三年级的这一年，弗拉基米尔正式成为了一名空军飞行员，拥有了自己的座驾。也是在这一年的十二月，苏联彻底分崩离析，甚至没能再熬过一个新年。  
在未来的许多年里，许多个无眠的深夜里，只要闭上眼睛，弗拉基米尔的耳边就会响起那一晚壁炉里的木柴燃烧所发出的噼啪断裂声。  
那是他永远不会忘记的一夜，德米特里与他一起，目睹了祖国的分崩离析，见证了一个时代的结束。  
电视上播放着戈尔巴乔夫作为苏联总统发表的最后讲话，他坐在壁炉前的地毯上，德米特里紧挨着坐在他身边。  
房间里明明温暖如春，少年却像觉得冷似得用手紧紧揽住弗拉基米尔的腰，又往他怀里缩了缩。  
“瓦洛佳，这个国家以后会变成什么样？”  
似是察觉到了少年的不安，弗拉基米尔安抚地轻拍少年的肩膀，“你希望她未来变成怎样的国家？”  
“能让所有人吃饱，能让我们为她感到骄傲。”  
能让瓦洛佳幸福的地方……  
少年将头埋在弗拉基米尔怀里，并未将最后的半句话说出口。  
“你愿意为之奋斗、为之努力吗？”  
“当然，瓦洛佳，当然。这是我们祖国，我们所有人的母亲。”  
“那么，季玛，总有一天她会变成你希望中的样子，终有一天。”  
弗拉基米尔眼看着克里姆林宫上空印有镰刀和铁锤图案的苏联国旗缓缓降下，他知道那个时刻就快到了，当所有生活在这片土地上的人们对未来做出选择，命运也将对他做出宣判。  
眼前平静的生活还能维持多久？弗拉基米尔不知道答案。  
如果能够永远这样该有多好，如果能够就这样过完一生，未尝不是一种幸福。  
可惜这终究只能是奢望。  
而他，比任何人更清楚这一点。


	5. Chapter 5

苏联解体后，所有欧美国家都以为经历过一次国家崩溃的俄罗斯会选择走上共和立宪的民主道路，全民公投的结果却震惊了几乎半个世界。  
俄罗斯，这个继承了厚重历史的国家，这个在废墟中新生的国家，她的儿女的确选择了民主立宪，只是并非如世人猜测的那样走向共和立宪，他们选择回到君主立宪的道路  
谁能想到多年过去，旧日亡魂居然在一夕之间死灰复燃。  
讽刺的是，这个国家的最后一任君王连同他的整个家族，在久远的过往中俱都倒在了人民的枪口之下，流干了最后一滴血。  
欧美国家大多对公投结果报以一声嗤笑，不以为然。  
死去的终归是死去的，不过是些泡沫幻影，风一吹就会散去。眼看着这个昔日强敌如今深陷泥潭、无力挣扎，他们心里不知有多快意，全都盼着这个国家乱得越久越好，最好永世不得翻身。  
他们没料到的是，俄罗斯并未对人民的声音置若罔闻，这一次，俄罗斯当局决定顺应民意趋往的方向。  
临时政府一边紧锣密鼓地筹备新宪法，一边高调宣布重启对末代沙皇被处决一事的真相调查。  
九个月后，执政的临时政府发布公开声明，在这份声明中，末代沙皇被定性为“苏联镇压下的受害者”，对尼古拉二世及其家人的枪决则是“非正义的”、“不具有正当性的”，声明同时宣布这一结论将在政府成立后提请最高法院审议并正式发布。  
历史由此翻过了新的一页，长久以来烙印在沙皇一族身上的耻辱印记被抹去了，他们不再是“人民的敌人”、“国家的叛徒”。  
一切自此改天换地，罗曼诺夫家族以受害者的面目重新站在了世人的面前。  
在下一个新年来临之前，议会通过了新宪法，大选被安排在四月的第三个周末。  
新生的俄罗斯国内经济困难，军费紧张，空军虽未被大规模裁撤，训练强度和时间却不可避免地大规模缩减。  
弗拉基米尔在军队的日子空闲下来，有更多的时间思考未来。  
在又一次轮休踏上返家的旅途以前，他做出了自己的选择——将一切都告诉德米特里。  
他确然眼看着德米特里一点点长大，但男孩的未来该由男孩自己决定。  
他唯一能做的、该做的，是将所有可能的道路展现在男孩面前。  
男孩有权知道他那从未谋面的外祖母的名字，阿纳斯塔西娅·尼古拉耶芙娜·罗曼诺娃，俄罗斯帝国最后一位沙皇的女儿。  
自男孩的母亲与司祭相继亡故以后，弗拉基米尔便是世上唯一知道这个秘密的人，知道德米特里的身上流淌着罗曼诺夫家族的血，他是皇室仅存的血脉、唯一的后裔。


	6. Chapter 6

历经一年的举棋不定，弗拉基米尔下定决心将所有的故事原原本本地告诉德米特里。  
他深知真相的沉重，也犹豫是否该在此时——在德米特里尚且如此年幼的时候时候——将一切都告诉他，然而身处军队的弗拉基米尔比普通人更鲜明的感受到了战争迫近的脚步。  
车臣，这片纷争不断的土地，终将再次燃起硝烟，而那个时刻，已经很近了。  
弗拉基米尔不知道那根最后的导火索会在何时、因何点燃，但他确信那将是无法避免的未来。  
一旦战争开始，他必将奔赴前线。  
弗拉基米尔了解自己所在的部队，国家经济全面崩溃的消极影响同样波及到了军队。  
战斗机的日常维护和飞行员的常规训练受到的影响尤为严重，战斗机的每一次起飞、每一公里的飞行，燃烧的与其说是油箱里的燃油，不如说是真金白银的卢布。  
在缺乏军费的大环境下，飞行员的训练时间被大幅压缩，战斗机的维护保养则被全面简化。  
当战争真正开始，弗拉基米尔疑心被敌人击落的概率和因机械故障而坠毁的概率究竟孰高孰低。  
没有任何方法可以保证某个人在战场上必然幸存，弗拉基米尔不知道自己能否在战争结束后回到德米特里的身边，回到他们的家。  
战争即将来临的紧迫感让他失去了其他的选择，甚至剥夺了他等待德米特里成长的权利。  
于是在冬季假期即将结束的最后一个周末，年历刚翻过新篇的第二天，弗拉基米尔将过往的一切向德米特里娓娓道来。  
彼时，厨房火炉上烧着的水壶在呜呜作响，桌上放着两杯新泡的热茶，白色的雾气蒙在玻璃窗上，屋外落着淅淅沥沥的小雪，那本该是美好温馨的一天。  
然后，一切都被毁了。


	7. Chapter 7

弗拉基米尔的这次休假在两天后被一纸召回电文打断，他不得不匆匆收拾起行装赶回军队。  
直到启程的那天，他依旧困惑于计划中的谈话是在何时偏离了原本的初衷，最终演变成了一场争执。  
弗拉基米尔清晰地记得玻璃杯擦过脸颊，在他身后的墙上砸得粉身碎骨时发出的那声脆响。  
自那场谈话以后的两天以来，那声音一直幽灵般在他耳边回荡。  
那一刻，弗拉基米尔感到内心深处有什么东西与那只杯子一起碎裂了，丝丝缕缕的疼痛在胸口蔓延开来。  
冰凉的水泼溅在他的肩膀与后背，那股寒意浸透了衬衫布料透进骨血里。  
分明是在温暖的室内，他却觉得好似站在冰天雪地里，浑身发冷。  
整整两天，四十八个小时，他们住在同一间屋子里，见面的次数却屈指可数。  
德米特里用鲜明到堪称激烈的行动，表明自己拒绝接受听到的一切，甚至到了抗拒面对弗拉基米尔的地步。  
他锁起自己的房门，不在吃饭的时间出现在客厅，尽最大可能避免一切碰面的可能。  
弗拉基米尔对此束手无策，他只能将餐点留在餐桌上，而后沉默地返回自己的房间。  
隔着一扇薄薄的木板，弗拉基米尔努力辨别隐约传来的开门声以及餐厅里模模糊糊的响动。  
没开灯的卧室里漆黑一片，黑暗与寂静让不大的空间突然变得空旷起来，他就那么背靠着门板席地而坐，直到另一次关门声传来。  
在这些时刻里，他无可避免的一次又一次地意识到自己的心里有多么空荡荒芜，那种无处着落的虚无感令他喉咙发紧，似乎连呼吸都变成了一件艰难的事。  
弗拉基米尔也曾怀疑是否是自己挑选了一个错误的时机，但是那个正确的、合适的时机真的存在吗？  
这个真相究竟有多沉重，弗拉基米尔比任何人都明白，毕竟他曾独自将这灼热的痛苦之焰环于怀中，任它日以继夜地煎熬他的灵魂。  
日复一日、年复一年，他举目环顾，世间广袤，然而无一人能够聆听他的倾诉。  
所以弗拉基米尔知道，答案是“不”，那个合适的时机永远不可能存在。  
相比于其他同龄的孩子，德米特里显得早熟许多。  
别的孩子有父亲、母亲，祖父、祖母，他只有弗拉基米尔，这是他仅有的、唯一的亲人，纵然他们之间全无血缘关系，但德米特里几乎可以说是被他一手带大的。  
德米特里的母亲早年生活颠沛流离、饱尝世事艰辛，两岁时不幸夭折的长子于她而言更是一次沉重的打击，在生下德米特里以后，她的身体状态便一直不甚理想。  
在德米特里尚不足一岁时，他的父亲因意外亡故的消息传来，这彻底击垮了他的母亲，同时摧毁了她的健康。  
自那以后，她常年缠绵病榻，分明才三十出头的年纪，却已花白了头发、面容枯瘦苍老，根本没有精力再去照顾自己的孩子。  
司祭年事已高，体力精力都大不如前，照顾一个尚在襁褓中的婴儿同样有些力不从心。  
自然而然的，照顾初生的德米特里的责任大部分就落在了彼时刚刚十三岁的弗拉基米尔身上。  
他第一次见到德米特里，看到的是蜷缩在母亲身边、有着粉嫩脸颊和短小四肢的脆弱生命，仿佛只要力气稍大一些就会伤害到他，那令他同时感到恐惧以及某种不可思议的神奇，让他情不自禁地想去保护。  
弗拉基米尔的确也做到了，他陪伴在这个孩子的身边，将他护在自己的羽翼之下，照顾他教养他，眼看着他一天天长大，从那么小小的一团成了如今的翩翩少年。  
而德米特里将自己所有的信赖毫无保留地、全部交给了他。  
那个男孩是如此信任、依赖着他，仅仅因为他是那个牵着他的手，陪伴他长大的人。  
如今这个他全心信赖的人却告诉他，他的身上流淌着与末代沙皇相同的血。  
在德米特里至今接受的教育、翻阅的书籍中，沙皇一直以来都只有一个身份，他是暴政者、屠杀者，是人民的敌人，是妄图阻挡历史洪流的愚昧者。  
他的身上流着那个暴君的血。  
弗拉基米尔能够想象出这会对德米特里造成怎样的打击，无论德米特里做出什么反应，他都能理解。  
但这并不能使他觉得好受一些，尤其是当他隔着门板告诉德米特里自己不得不提前归队，回应他的唯有沉默的那个时刻。  
弗拉基米尔明白德米特里需要时间，不论多久，他都会耐心等待。  
他看着长大的那个孩子从来不是懦夫，德米特里或许曾为许多东西流过眼泪，但从未因为自己遭受的痛苦或是面对的困难而哭泣过，一次都没有，德米特里一直是个男子汉。  
他相信德米特里会勇敢地面对未来，做出选择，并承担随之而来的责任和所有后果。  
弗拉基米尔回到军队的四个月之后，收到了一封来自列宁格勒的信。  
雪白的信纸上只有孤零零的两行字，信的末尾署了德米特里的全名。  
“暂时不要再见面会是一个对我们彼此都好的决定。”  
弗拉基米尔攥着这张单薄的信纸，第一次怀疑起自己的决定是否正确。  
他将残酷的真实推到那个孩子的眼前，强迫他正视过往的一切，他明明比任何人都更希望德米特里快乐，却亲手毁掉了碎幸福生活的表象。隐瞒一切，让德米特里毫无负担忧虑的长大，是不是才是正确的做法？是不是他做错了？  
不幸的是，这个答案没人能告诉他。


	8. Chapter 8

自那以后的假期，弗拉基米尔再没回过家。  
无论如何，德米特里的愿望他总是愿意满足的，尤其是实现这个愿望并没有什么难度。  
他需要做的仅仅是管住自己的腿而已，理论上来说这并非什么很困难的事。  
令弗拉基米尔感到庆幸的是他曾经的同学以及战友谢尔盖有一处公寓就位于他驻地附近的城市里，于是顺理成章的，每次假期，弗拉基米尔都以免费替主人照看空屋的理由前去借宿。  
谢尔盖从未对此询问缘由，曾经同窗同训的经历令他们俩人间有种奇妙的默契。  
弗拉基米尔住的心安理得，谢尔盖也毫无异议。  
事实上，仍然留在克格勃系统的谢尔盖也的确没有多少时间能住在自己家里，大多数时间他都被派驻国外，一年里呆在国内的日子反倒寥寥无几。  
就在这一年的十二月，战争终究还是爆发了。  
战争开始后的第二个月，空军就出现了首次伤亡，一架苏-24撞上了山崖，机毁人亡。  
仅仅相隔一天，另一架苏-25被防空炮火击落。  
弗拉基米尔拿着战况简报，仿佛能感到死神吹拂在后颈的冰冷呼吸。  
他无疑深爱着自己的祖国，在进入军队的第一天，不，或许应该说是自加入KGB的那一天起，他就有了为了这个国家付出一切的心理准备。  
他不惧怕死亡，只要那是为了他心中的信念与理想，他就将慨然赴死，他唯一放心不下的只有德米特里。  
那场争执过后，他们已经近一年没有见过彼此。  
在弗拉基米尔的想象中，德米特里可能又长高了一些，没有他在身边，那个孩子的心情或许会慢慢恢复、会对其他人露出笑容，可能已经交上了新朋友，甚至有了女朋友。  
除了那封不再见面的书信，他再没收到过来自德米特里的只言片语。  
弗拉基米尔自然有办法能知道德米特里的近况，但那仅限于一些基本生活情况，比如他知道德米特里期末拿了全科五分，还住在他们的家里。  
至于其他，他无法知道更多了。  
明天，他可能会自天空陨落，而他还能给德米特里留下些什么？  
若是收到自己的那份阵亡抚恤——鉴于国家如今对于军队的投入，他很怀疑这个数字究竟能有多少，那个孩子大概会哭吧？  
弗拉基米尔从未考虑过是否没有他存在的未来，德米特里可以过得更幸福。  
此刻，站在距离死亡如此近的地方，他第一次强迫自己正视这个可能。  
他希望德米特里能获得属于自己的幸福，或者至少，他希望自己不会令那个孩子哭泣，然而现在，他也许连最低限都完成不了了。


End file.
